Proposal for support of U.S. participation in the 13th International Congress on Photobiology. The American Society for Photobiology (ASP) has been requested by the Association Internationale de Photobiologie (AIP) to organize the 13th International Congress on Photobiology, to be held at the Hyatt Regency Hotel in SanFrancisco, CA from July 1 to 6, 2000. Photobiology 2000 is a cooperative effort of seven Photobiological Research Organizations, spear-headed by ASP. The program (copy attached) will cover a wide range of topics, ranging from basic science to clinical applications. Symposia and workshops of highly relevant and timely topics as well as poster sessions will be presented. The comprehensive program is being designed to encourage active participation, and special emphasis is being placed on emerging areas of photobiology. As can be seen from the appended program, the Proceedings of the Photobiology Congress will be of particular interest to Investigative Dermatologists, Research and Clinical Oncologists and Scientists interested in Environmental Health Aspects.